What I Hate About You
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: She hates his taunting. He hates her hair getting everywhere. The list goes on and one, but mostly they hate the way don't hate each other, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all. SPITFIRE
1. I Hate the Way You Talk to Me

**So I just watched the new episode and I can't say I'm completely happy about it. ****Alright everybody, here is the start of my new oneshot series, yes its spitfire. Anyway, this is what happens when I watch Young Justice and then "10 Things I Hate About You." So, each chapter will be a oneshot based off the poem in 10 Things I Hate about You.**

**I don't own the poem **

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

**"I hate the way you talk to me"**

Artemis glared down the arrow at the boy in yellow garb.

"What's the problem Blondie? Afraid you won't shoot straight?"Kid Flash wasn't moving, but he would, she knew he would. "Come on one arrow, right here," he taunted as he pointed at his chest, changing his uniform in and out of stealth.

She released and let the arrow fly. There was a yellow blur and the arrow hit the wall behind him.

"Hey, Artemis, I think you missed." He stood there like he hadn't moved still going through the modes of his uniform.

Artemis let out a growl and launched arrow after arrow at him.

"Too slow," Kid Flash called and then appear on the other side of the room."You can't catch a speedster." Then he ran.

"Shut up," she hissed and aimed.

Wally appeared next to her. "Still too slow." He dusted off. "You've got to think faster."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Be two steps ahead of-" he stopped midsentence and zipped to her other side as she spun her arrow on him "me."

"Don't let him get in your head," Black Canary called from the side lines.

Artemis gritted her teeth, that was easy for her to say when one Canary Call would send Kid falling to the floor.

"Move, blondie!" The speedster yell as he smacked her hair tangling it in her face. "Move faster!"

"I don't have super speed, or super anything you know!" she snapped back and launched a string of arrows just ahead of him, each landed behind the red head.

KF barely dodged one that ricocheted off the floor. "Too slow."

He started to run in circles around her, not his top speed, but just fast enough to cause a yellow blur to form around her. "Faster! You've got to think faster!" his annoying voice echoed around her.

"Faster!"

An arrow passed through the yellow circle.

"Faster!"

"Shut it Baywatch!"

"Faster!"

She shot a constant line of arrows at where his feet should be, each one embedding into the floor.

"Faster, faster, faster," he chanted with a laugh.

"_Shut up Wally_!" She reached for another arrow and stopped. She twisted her bow and swung it into the yellow blur.

Kid Flash flew through the air and landed with a thump on his back, groaning. When he looked up at her, his green eyes crossed to look at the arrow pointed at his nose.

Artemis smirked; she wouldn't admit to him that he made her work harder, be better, shoot straighter, react faster. "Gotcha," was all she would say.

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. And the Way YOu Cut Your Hair

**Next one shot is here :D finally sorry for the wait, hopefully you all like this one.**

**I don't own the poem **

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

**"And the way you cut your hair"**

Another bad guy down, another day done. M'gann was baking, his stomach was already growling in anticipation. Kaldur was off reporting. Robin was off doing his disappearing ninja thing. Conner watching the blank television screen. Artemis was watching M'gann.

It was an easy day. Wally figured he could relax for a minute and sprawl out across the couch, closing his eyes. As soon s he sat back, something tickled his nose.

"What the?" He pinched the hair on his face and pulled it up and then stood up to finish pulling it off of him and the couch. "Artemis!"

"What?" she snapped from the kitchen where she had been watching flour float across the counter.

He sauntered over holding a hand up over his head with the offensive stray hair dangling down nearly to his waist. "Would you do me a favor?"

"I doubt it." She looked at the hair and her eyes narrowed.

"Keep your hair to yourself!"

"It's one hair, get over it!"

"It was on me!"

"You poor baby."

"At least I don't shed like a dog."

"You wanna bet?" She shoved a finger into his chest.

A cackle came from the other side of the kitchen. "What, did she forget to where your favorite cherry lip gloss?" Robin hopped onto the counter.

The two arguing glared at the boy wonder as M'gann giggled.

Wally zipped off. He didn't have to look hard, he knew where to look. The training room, her seat in the bioship, chairs in the cave, equipment areas, a whole handful on one of her extra quivers. Finally he raced back to where everyone was.

"Here, this looks like more than just on." He set a handful of long blonde hair onto the counter.

"Really?" She shoved herself away from the counter and stormed out of the room.

Wally's nose crumpled at the sight of all the hair on the counter. "Can you believe this?" He scooted them away from where he was going to sit. "I mean, hello? It's called a haircut, it helps a lot."

He looked at his friend but Robin just grinned.

"Here." Artemis dropped a pile of short red hairs onto the counter next to her.

"Those could be M'gann's too!"

Artemis crossed her arms. "They're too short to be hers."

"Where did you even find them?"He shoved them towards her.

Artemis shoved them back. "Doesn't matter. They're yours and there's twice as much as mine."

"Umm guys?" M'gann started.

"Just a minute babe." Wally smiled at the martian. " Yours is longer." He shoved them at her.

"Quit acting like a two year old."

"Knock it off!"

"You stop first."

M'gann tried to move her bowl. "Guys, my cookies!"

"Don't get those on me!" Robin jumped back.

"They're your hair!"

"You keep yours then!"

"Hey!" Conner yelled.

Everyone stopped and Conner went back to the T.V.

Artemis had little red hairs clinging to her hands. Long blond hair draped itself over Wally's shirt.

"You were getting hair in the cookies," M'gann almost scolded them as she pulled a hot sheet out of the over.

"Sorry," they mumbled. Artemis elbowing Wally, and the red head mumbling something about 'your fault.'

Later that night, when Wally was climbing into bed, a long strand of blond hair was stuck to his arm. He groaned as he plucked it off. He couldn't get away from her. He fell asleep with a smile.


	3. I Hate the Way You Drive My Car

**Sorry this is so late, I'll be out of town for a week so don't expect anything soon. Also, just a reminder this is all pre-season2**

**I don't own the poem **

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

**"I hate the way you drive my car"**

She had been lying across the couch when the breeze drifted through the room. Sitting up, she looked around. The cave was supposed to be empty. Checking to make sure she had her rebreather on hand and she picked up her bow. She was not about to have a life or death experience.

She started heading towards the direction the breeze went. She ended up in the hangar where the bioship was, and it was not at rest.

"M'gann?" she called but the Martian should have been out with Conner and Kaldur. "Hello?" She walked into the entrance of the ship.

"Are you serious?" She folded her crossbow and perched a hand on her hip.

Kid jumped when he heard her. She had caught him with his hands getting ready to fly the ship. "What're you doing here?"

"Trying to find out who's been sneaking around the cave." She smirked. "Or should I say playing in the bioship."

"I'm not playing," he pouted until a grin creased his face evilly. "I'm going on a joyride."

"And how many people are going to be angry at you for stealing the bioship? Her weight shifted onto one leg haughtily.

"Not me," the red head corrected. "We."

Artemis's attitude fell from her face. "What?"

The ship jerked into the air sending Artemis falling to the floor which quickly lifted her up into a seat.

"Woo!" He yelled as the ship flew out the open door.

"Take us back," snapped the archer grabbing onto her seat.

He grinned at her and ignored the daggers she glared. "You wanna drive?"

"This is all on you!" She gasped.

The ship jerked sideways and turned towards the ocean and sped off kicking up water in its wake.

"Suit yourself," Wally cried and whooped again. He turned the ship and it took off straight up into the air, climbing fast and without warning.

Wally's green eyes lit up when he looked over and saw Artemis's resolve weakening as her gray eyes started to crinkle as she grinned and laughed.

"I told you," he yelled with a smile.

"Shut up, Baywatch!"

The bio ship leveled out but suddenly flipped on its side and kept rolling in a barrel roll. The protégés screamed.

"Level it!" If it had been any other girl, Wally reasoned, it would have been a shriek.

The ship kept spinning and he gritted his teeth. It started to go into a corkscrew descent.

"I'm trying," he cried back.

"Well, try harder," she demanded, and he obeyed.

The ocean was getting closer and closer. "Wally!" she yelled.

Finally, with a grunt, he pulled the ship up and leveled out with a final swoop it steadied. Both of them were panting as their stomach stopped swirling in their body.

"Move!"

He didn't budge. "You said you didn't want to."

"Move," she snapped and the ship pitched to the side.

The speedster and archer fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. They were shoving and claling names as they tried to unwrap themselves.

"You did that on purpose." She got to her knees as she started to take over the ship.

He shoved himself back. "Yeah, like I wanted your knobby elbows in my ribs."

Artemis took the ship and leveled it smoothly. She turned it smoothly in a wide arc and directed them back towards the hangar.

"Hey, who said I wanted to go back already." Wally allowed the ship to strap him in.

"Me."

They both paled when they landed in the hangar. Their ashen faces quickly turned red when they were greeted by Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and M'gann.

"Not the best driving I have ever seen," Canary commented. "So, who gets the blame for this little joyride?"

Artemis and Wally both jerked a finger up to point at the other.


	4. I Hate the Way You Stare

**Sorry this is late...again. So not that long ago I discovered being able to put covers on these, how cool is that? I remember in the good ol' days when those were just stray thoughts on the forums...**

**I don't own the poem **

**I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

**"I hate the way you stare"**

He could feel her eyes on him. It was unnerving. It was like he was constantly being watched, an itch he couldn't scratch. Right there in the back of his head and the source was right back there, by the table, cleaning arrows.

He turned his eyes as fast as he could, which was fast, he was a speedster after all. She still sat there innocently, cleaning the dark shaft and being careful not to ruffle the fletching.

He let his eyes shift back to the plate of sandwiches he was eating and the movie playing on the big flat screen. Robin was watching the movie and flipping popcorn into his mouth like nothing was going on.

There it was again, like a dagger in his back, twisting and then as soon as he would look it would be gone. He jerked around, twisting his neck, she was still there, still focused on the arrows.

Wally groaned and went back to his food and movie.

"Something wrong, KF?" Robin asked.

Kid Flashed jerked his head towards the blond at the kitchen counter.

Robin glanced over, his sunglasses catching the light and reflecting it out. "What?"

"She staring," whispered Wally.

"Dude, she's not." Robin shook his head and went back to his popcorn and movie. "Just chill."

Wally glared. He couldn't let up. He waited and watched. She would start to stare and he would catch her. He glared and watched. He couldn't help notice how long and nimble her fingers were as they worked over the arrow. His green eyes focused on how the light reflected off of her blond hair. The look on her face was serene and calm as she worked over her weapons.

Her eyes, now looking right at him were deep and looked like they could go on and on forever. One of her pale brows quirked up. "What?" she demanded.

"Huh?" Wally shook his head. "What?"

"You were staring, Baywatch," Artemis pointed out.

Wally groaned and slumped back onto the couch.


End file.
